Empire Earth 4
Empire Earth 4 is the fourth installement in the Sierra's Empire Earth videogame series. It is projected to have an expansion: The Art of Domination. Note: the ''* symbol indicates contents available only in the expansion The Art of Domination'' Main Menu *Singleplayer **Campaign **Skirmish **Scenario (7 availabale as standard, additional scenarios can be created in editor) **Mission **World domination* *Multiplayer *Editor **Campaign **Scenario Map **Civilization* *Extras *Options Gameplay news Vanilla *The editor is much simplier: much of the map designing will be similar to the Rise of Nations scenario map editor. *Now, for the first time in a real time strategy game, there will be Great People, divided in Great Prophets (who increase the morale/happiness and production in the province, and found a new religion for the player who discovers the religion's correlate technology first (for example, )), Great Merchants (who can explore a rival territory untouched and perform trade missions, which can improve relations between the two players), Great Scientists (who can build the Academy, which doubles the Tech Points production from all Universities/Laboratories and Temples), Great Artists (who can build a Great Work, which increases the Culture in any province by 4000) and Great Engineers (who can instantly build any World Wonder or National Wonder) *Gorvernment is now divided in 5 categories: Government Civics, Legal Civics, Labor Civics, Economy Civics and Religion Civics, which offer various advantages. Each category can accept JUST ONE of their Civics. *Diplomacy is much more transparent: not only the players will know what do the others think about them; they will also them in what way, via reputation points added or subtracted thanks to good or bad actions towards the other leaders. *If more than one player is building the same World Wonder, the first who completes its Wonder wins; the others will have to get double the original cost of the Wonder and start a new project. *Finally, there's a new way to win: a Diplomatic Victory. Building the United Nations will double the votes on the player who build them, whatever the resolution is, including Diplomatic Victory. Added in The Art of Domination *A new Great Person has been added: the Great General can battle alone as a standalone unit (just like the Military, Economic and Imperial Leaders from Empire Earth II and the Warrior and Strategist Heroes from the first Empire Earth). *The World Conquest mode allows to play as many factions in game during some of the most important periods in human history, or even play as an empire and guide it to glory from 500'000 BC to 3000 AD. *Thanks to the Apostolic Palace, it's now possible to archieve a Diplomatic Victory much earlier in game. *Native tribes are now back. There are Visigoths, Ostrogoths, Ainu, Maori, Inuit, Vandals and Huns, and often offer mercenaries. Civilizations There are 18 civilizations in the standard game and 14 in the expansion, which make a total of 45 civilizations. Epochs There are 7 epochs in EE4, each with their own technologies, all in a giant tech tree. #Ancient Age #Classical Age #Middle Age #Renaissance #Industrial Age #Modern Age #Future Age Tecnologies *Advanced Flight **5000 Tech Points **Requires Satellites and Flight **Leads to Stealth **Allows to train Gunship and Jet Fighter **Obsoletes Stables *Aesthetics **300 tech Points **Requires Writing **Leads to Literature and Drama **Allows to build The Parthenon, the Statue of Zeus and the Shwedagon Paya *Agriculture **60 Tech Points **Leads to Pottery and Animal Husbandry **Allows to build Farms *Alphabet **300 Tech Points **Requires Writing **Leads to Literature (with Polyteism) and Drama **Allows to train Spy **Enables Tech Trading with another player *Animal Husbandry **100 Tech Points **Requires Agriculture OR Hunting **Leads to Writing and Horseback Riding **Reveals Horses (when in World Conquest) *Archery **60 Tech Points **Requires Hunting **Allows to train Archer, Skirmisher (Malinesian Archer), Longbowman, Crossbowman, Chu-Ko-Nu (Chinese Crossbowman), Horse Archer, Keshig (Mongol Horse Archer), Camel Archer (Arabian Knight), Numidian Cavalry (Carthaginian Horse Archer) and Assyrian Bowman (Babylonian Archer) *Artillery **4000 Tech Points **Requires Steel, Physics and Rifling **Leads to Rocketry **Allows to train Artillery, Anti-Tank and Mobile Artillery Campaigns Conquest scenarios #Earth - Conquest of the World ##Egypt (Egyptians) ##Rome (Romans) ##Greece (Greeks) ##Germany (Germans) ##France (French) ##England (English) ##China (Chinese) ##Persia (Persians) ##Arabia (Arabs) ##Russia (Russians) ##Mexica (Aztecs) ##United States (Americans) ##Japan (Japanese) ##Inca (Inca) ##Mali (Malinesians) ##Mongolia (Mongols) ##India (Indians) ##Spain (Spanish) #Earth - Conquest of the World* ##Egypt (Egyptians) ##Rome (Romans) ##Greece (Greeks) ##Germany (Germans) ##France (French) ##England (English) ##China (Chinese) ##Persia (Persians) ##Arabia (Arabs) ##Russia (Russians) ##Mexica (Aztecs) ##United States (Americans) ##Japan (Japanese) ##Inca (Inca) ##Mali (Malinesians) ##Mongolia (Mongols) ##India (Indians) ##Spain (Spanish) ##Turkey (Turks) ##Ethiopia (Ethiopians) ##Netherlands (Dutch) ##Portugal (Portuguese) ##Carthage (Carthaginian) ##Korea (Koreans) ##South Africa (Zulu) ##Babylon (Babylonians) ##Sumer (Sumerians) ##Maya (Mayans) ##Kambogia (Khmer) ##Native Confederation (Sioux) ##Vikings (Vikings) ##Kenya (Maasai) #American Revolution ##13 Colonies (Americans) ##British Empire (English) #World War I #World War II - Earth ##Soviet Union (Russians) ##Third Reich (Germans) ##United States (Americans) ##British Empire (English) ##France (French) ##Kingdom of Italy (Romans) ##Japanese Empire (Japanese) #World War II #Seven Kingdoms of China ##Han (Chinese) ##Wei (Chinese) ##Zhao (Chinese) ##Qi (Chinese) ##Chu (Chinese) ##Yan (Chinese) ##Qin (Chinese) # # # # # # Wonders and Projects Religion Religion is also an important factor in dilpmacy between civilization. There are seven different religions, all with their special Wonder-like buildings. Those buildings allow to train a special unit as well. Each civilization can have more than one religion, through only one of these religions can become the Patron Religion of the Civilization (unless the player has researched Religious Freedom). All cities professing the Patron Religion gain a +10% bonus for gathering all resources. The religion alone increases all Priests stats by 5%, and the Special Building triples it in 15%. Units *Airship (Air unit) **Can see submarines **Moves non-stop **Requires Physics **Upgrades to Fighter *Anti-Tank (Gunpowder unit) **Starts with Ambush **x2 damage VS Armored units **20% chance to intercept aircraft **Requires Artillery **Upgrades to Mechanized Infantry *Archer (Archery unit) **1 first strike every 120 seconds **+25% defense when on an hill **Requires Archery **Upgrades to Longbowman/''Crossbowman'' *Artillery (Siege weapon) **+50% damage VS Siege weapons **Requires Artillery **Upgrades to Mobile Artillery *Attack submarine (Naval unit) **+50% damage VS submarines **Can explore all territories freely **Invisible for most units **Can see submarines **Requires Rocketry, Radio and Combustion *Axeman (Melee unit) **+50% damage VS melee units **Requires Bronze Working **Upgrades to Maceman *Ballista Elephant (Mounted Unit) **Unique Unit for Khmer, replacing Elephant **+50% damage VS mounted units **Requires Construction and Horseback Riding *Battleship (naval unit) **Requires Industrialism *Berseker (Melee unit) **Unique unit for Vikings, replacing Maceman **+10% damage VS buildings **+50% damage VS melee units **Requires City Service and Machinery * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Government Government civics *Despotism **No technology required **No effect *Hereditary Rule **Requires Monarchy **+10% resource gathering and dropoff per Temple *Representation **Requires Constitution **+10% Tech Points gathering per University/Laboratory worker *Police State **Requires Fascism **+25% military production *Universal Suffrage **Requires Democracy **+50% resource gathering and building speed **Allows to spend gold to finish production, proportional to the building's health. Legal civics *Barbarism **No technology required **No effect *Vassalage **Requires Feudalism **-50% kills required for a unit to become an Hero *Bureaucracy **Requires Civil Service **+50% resource gathering and building speed *Nationhood **Requires Nationalism **+50% morale in a province per Barracks *Free Speech **Requires Liberalism **+50% resource gathering and building speed **+100% culture per province Labor civics *Tribalism **No technology required **No effect *Slavery **Requires Bronze Working **+100% building speed *Serfdom **Requires Feudalism **+50% resource gathering and building speed *Caste System **Requires Code of Laws **+50% building speed and health **-100% citizen costs and recruiting time *Emancipation **Requires Democracy **-100% citizen costs and recruiting time **+100% resource gathering and dropoff Economy civica *Decentralization **No technology required **No effect *Mercantilism **Requires Banking **+200% gold gathering *Free Market **Requires Economics **+100% trade routes income **No foreign trade routes *State Property **Requires Communism **+50% food and wood gathering *Environmentalism **Requires Medicine **+100% resource gathering **+50% health to all units Religion civics *Paganism **No technology required **No effect *Organized Religion **Requires Monotheism **All temples recruit Priests and Prophets faster *Theocracy **Requires Theology **+50% chance to obtain unique units from temple *Pacifism **Requires Pacifism **All military units, -50% health **All civic units, +50% health *Free Religion **Requires Liberalism **No state religion **+10% morale per religion in a province **+50% Tech Points production Category:Video Games Category:Games